My Fair Lady
by JinxedCobra
Summary: She lost her best friend, they would have killed her, too... until a federal agent and an ex-convict stepped in. And then all hell breaks loose. Brian/Mia Dom OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fast & Furious, however the original character is mine.

**Author's Note:** Not my best work, but this one has been percolating for a while and I wanted to get something out for it. Hope you enjoy it.

~*4*~

The roar of engines grew louder until two cars careened around the corner and barreled toward the large crowd at the end of the street.

As the finish line came at him, Malcolm glanced toward his last opponent and gritted his teeth. In an '03 Nissan Fairlady Z, she'd kept him on his toes though the entire race, outlasting the other two racers.

They drew even as they approached the finish line and she pulled ahead slightly, _just _as they crossed the finish line.

Coming to a stop, Malcolm let his head fall against the head rest and closed his eyes. _Damn. _So much for the big payoff.

Opening his eyes, he gaped in disbelief as he saw his opponent, in person, for the first time.

Long dark hair pulled into a braid let him know his initial guess of gender was correct, jeans and a t-shirt reinforcing it, but she couldn't have been more than thirteen years old.

Pure fury rolled through him as he threw the car door open and got out, stalking toward the crowd.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" He shouted, several people looking up as he approached. "I bet she isn't even old enough to drive! Does Braga know about this?!" Fenix stepped in front of him, putting a hand on his chest to stop him and Malcolm pushed him off.

"Quit bein' a sore loser. She won, you lost, get over it." He heard people snickering and Campos shook his head, as Malcolm spotted Gisele getting the girl's fingerprint.

"Dude, this is messed up." He insisted. "I should get the spot…"

"But you didn't." Campos got in his face, irritation clear on his face. "Braga don't care about age, if she's the better driver. Leave, now."

Taking a deep breath, Malcolm clenched his fist and out of the corner of his eye, saw the girl walking back to her car. Stalking after her, he grabbed her elbow and she glanced back at him.

"Do you even have a license?" Brown eyes studied him warily and suddenly he felt a hand on his wrist, as she twisted his arm behind his back and slammed him against the car.

"It doesn't matter now." She said in a low voice. "Consider yourself lucky you _didn't_ win."

Malcolm stumbled back as she let him go, not hearing the jeers of the crowd as he saw the look on her face.

It was hard to mistake the raw fear in her eyes and he swallowed hard. He nodded and walked back to his car. It would probably be a good idea to get out of here. _Now._

~*4*~

The garage was dark, with a single light bulb for illumination and Campos smirked as he studied the small figure half hidden by the open hood of the car.

"You missed the party, chica." She stiffened slightly and he grinned, knowing exactly what was behind it.

"I'm not old enough to drink, remember?" She shot back, flippantly. "Besides, I'd rather be left alone."

Walking around the side of the car, he studied the engine.

"You modified this yourself?" He asked and she shrugged, keeping her gaze fixed on the car. "Nice work. Maybe I should hire you as a mechanic."

A snort had him looking at her as she smiled sardonically, finally meeting his gaze.

"You know that'll never happen." A raised eyebrow prompted her to continue. "Not when you're going to kill me."

"What would make you think that?" Campos asked, with an amused smile and she walked back to the work bench.

"I don't think, I know." Picking up a socket wrench, she faced him and leaned against the table. "Why else would you hire me for this run?" Chuckling, Campos leisurely walked toward her and she drew back slightly.

"You stuck your nose where it doesn't belong."

"You killed my friend." She stated, eyes hard. "I know Braga wants me out of the picture, and you may as well make a little extra on this one. Plus, it's easy to hide bodies in Mexico."

"You're a smart girl." Campos said, with a cold smile. "It's too bad you're a liability. Braga could've used you."

"Yeah, too bad." Sarcasm laced her tone and she smirked slightly, walking back to the car. "It's easy to run in Mexico too, you know."

"Good luck with that." Campos said, with a snort and walked to the door. "Have a good night."

As the door closed, she looked toward the passenger seat, where a small duffel bag was sitting.

"Good luck to me." She murmured, allowing the bravado to fade away.

No one could run from Braga. Not for long.


	2. Brian

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Fast and the Furious, but Izzie is mine.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the positive feedback, I wasn't sure how well I did with the first chapter and I'm glad people enjoyed it. As for this chapter, I'm not so happy with how I ended it, but it was still fun writing it.

~*4*~

With a deep sigh of relief, Brian let his head fall back against the seat as the bug detector cleared his car. He should've seen it coming; they hadn't been able to track anyone past this point and it looked like he would be no different.

As the first car drove onto the lift and into the truck, he glanced over to see Dom smirking at him. Rolling his eyes, he waited patiently for his turn and finally drove onto the lift.

He was on the upper level and there was one more car behind him, locking him into the dark space. Having to turn his headlights on, Brian was the only one to see the fifth car in the truck and as the light washed over the green exterior, he wished he hadn't.

"Hey." He said, trying to hide his shock. "I didn't see you outside." The car was facing him and the young girl in the driver's seat shrugged, raising her hand to shield her face from the light.

"I got here earlier and they let me get on first." Turning off the headlights, Brian cursed silently. It had always been four drivers; no more, no less and never anyone under the age of nineteen, _at least_.

"Fastest driver?" He asked, with a warm smile and she shook her head with a small smirk.

"Closest." The wry answer made Brian chuckle, though he caught the underlying nervousness and saw her gaze shift away from him.

"I'm Brian." He offered, hoping to build some kind of rapport and she glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Izzie." She finally answered, but before he could say anything, they both felt the truck start moving and he saw her hand tense on the steering wheel.

"You look worried." He observed and Izzie rolled her eyes.

"Little bit." With a small smile, she elaborated. "I don't like being the passenger."

Slipping his phone out of his pocket, he smiled as he looked down, flipping it open.

"Someone has control issues." Brian was rewarded with a quiet laugh and he looked up to see her close her eyes.

"Ever since I learned how to drive, being a passenger is very unnerving." He nodded in understanding, watching her as she opened her eyes and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "It's probably a good thing there aren't any windows."

Nodding as he turned his phone one, Brian smirked slightly and Izzie shot him a questioning glance.

"I kinda think that would make it worse. No way to know where we're going, we could end up anywhere."

"_Thanks._" The glare Izzie aimed his way was strangely reminiscent of Mia and he couldn't help but smile. "Did you ever see Final Destination?"

Freezing in looking down at his phone, Brian shuddered.

"Those movies freaked me the fuck out." He muttered and Izzie smiled deviously.

"Think about that while we're along for this ride." She said sweetly and he gritted his teeth. "You're welcome."

After a moment, he shook it off and looked up at her.

"Just curious, how old are you?" Leaning back in her seat, Izzie shrugged.

"Fourteen." Inhaling through his nose, Brian tamped down his anger and tried to smile. It was more of a grimace.

"And you can already drive." For Braga, he added silently. "Please tell me you didn't learn when you were five." Anything to dispel up the fourteen going on forty thing she had going for her.

"Eleven." She said with a rueful smile. "Started learning about the mechanics when I was ten." With a more genuine smile, Brian nodded.

"So you did those mods yourself?" He asked and the surprise on her face was almost comical. "All of those are illegal in California, by the way." A smile spread across her face and she nodded, looking down.

"In the case of the pot calling the kettle black…" She muttered, almost inaudibly and he grinned. "Actually, you kind of surprised me."

"Didn't expect me to catch that?" He asked and her eyes shot up to meet his gaze as she floundered slightly. "A real racer knows _exactly_ what's in his car." To quote a certain cheating jackass on the lower deck. "Or her car." He amended when Izzie raised an eyebrow and she smiled.

A thud inside the truck caught both their attention and Brian took the moment to send a text message, letting Stasiak know things had gone slightly pear shaped. Well, he _tried_ to.

As he heard male voices complaining, Brian tapped at the buttons on his phone, getting more and more frustrated. _Fuck._ Finally giving up, he slipped his phone back into his pocket and laid his hand on the steering wheel, trying to figure out his next move.

Izzie complicated things; he still had to sort out Braga's operation and he was going to have a hell of a time getting her out of there. And then there was Dom, who was too focused on revenge for Brian to even _think _of asking for his help.

Essentially, he was on his own. _Crap._

"Dumbasses." Izzie's voice broke into his thoughts and Brian raised an eyebrow, taking in her notably more tense demeanor.

"What's up?" He asked and she shook her head, smirking slightly.

"Do any of you know what you signed on for?" As Brian shook his head, she continued. "You know, they play it up like it's some big deal, driving for Braga. Like some great honor and no one _ever _notices that none of the drivers are ever seen again."

Processing that for a moment, Brian felt the temperature metaphorically drop as he realized what she was saying.

"If you know what's going on, why are you here?" He asked, voice trembling slightly and a cool smile was her answer.

"Got a little too curious for my own good." And now Braga was cleaning up the mess. His stomach turned as he realized that she was deliberately walking into a trap, knowing exactly what was going to happen. Brian didn't bother asking Izzie why she didn't run; the tendrils of Braga's cartel reached too far for her to escape.

Catching sight of the duffel bag in the passenger seat, he wondered if she intended to try anyway. Brave kid.

The rest of the ride was silent, his mind racing as Brian considered and discarded several ideas to escape, finally deciding to stick with something simple as the truck came to a stop.

"Stay close to me." He said quietly and Izzie looked up, surprised. "I won't let anything happen to you." The look on her face let him know she wasn't sure if she should trust him, but she nodded as they both heard the slam of the truck door.

As the truck was unloaded, Brian tried to think of a plan that went further than just 'getting the fuck outta there' and getting out of his car, he caught a few curious looks directed at the youngest member of the group.

"Hey, the babysitter's club meeting is a couple hundred miles that way." Yellow mustang sneered, jerking his thumb to the west and Izzie smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I thought you'd already be there. Go figure." The guy in the red car laughed and Brian grinned, catching Dom parking next to him out of the corner of his eye.

Sitting down on the hood, he gave her a reassuring smile and she shrugged, leaning against the driver's side door of her car. The slam of another car door had Brian looking toward Dom, who had gotten out of his car and paused slightly as he caught sight of Izzie.

Glancing at Brian, he raised an eyebrow and Brian clenched his jaw slightly. Sighing, he ran a hand over his bald head and leaned against the front fender of his car.

Before anyone could say anything else, Gisele appeared and explained how things were going to work. Barring the moment when Dom asked about Fenix, the meeting went smoothly and Brian turned toward Izzie, reassurance clear on his face.

Nodding, she slipped into her car and as he turned to do the same, he felt a hand on his arm. Looking up, he was surprised to meet Dom's eyes.

"When we stop, keep the kid close to you and get her away from the cars." He said in a low voice and after a moment, Brian nodded. Getting into his own car, he realized that he was suddenly feeling a lot better about the situation.

Driving into the desert, Izzie was directly in front of him and Dom stayed right behind him, with Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum leading the pack. Watching her drive, he was slightly impressed; there was no moment of hesitation, no show of brake lights.

Brian wasn't stupid enough to think that this was the hard part, but he was starting to see why she passed Braga's test and he prayed she could keep it together when they got to the real challenge.

A dust trail registered out of the corner of his eye and he saw another car coming up even, pulling ahead to take the lead. Or rather, lead them. Fenix. Momentarily, he wondered if he had just seen Letty's murderer and cursed as he saw Dom's car coming up out of the corner of his eye, realizing his suspicion had just been confirmed.

Seeing the dark shape of the cliff looming out of the shadows, Brian cursed and silently willed Dom to get back in line. Mercifully, he did, right on time and the sky disappeared as they shot into the tunnel.

In the next instant, he decided that this was absolutely the most terrifying thing he had _ever _done. With solid rock only inches away on either side, only the glow of his headlights and Izzie's taillights keeping him on track, he felt like he was on a rollercoaster. A potentially deadly rollercoaster.

His heart stopped as he saw Izzie start to slide as they made the next turn and he allowed himself a moment of relief when she quickly recovered.

Every twist and turn had him gritting his teeth, with sparks flying off the walls where the other cars connected and at one point he went into a slide.

_Man_, was he glad when the tunnel disappeared into open air.

Breathing hard, Brian grinned as he kept his eyes on the car in front of him and he realized that Braga had to have known she was that good, or he never would have risked sending her out with them. It was a good thing he was a greedy bastard, otherwise she would have been dead in L.A.

Following the line of the cars into the desert, he hoped that Dom had a good plan or they were screwed regardless.

Coming up over the cliff, Brian noted the small group of larger vehicles and came to a stop next to Izzie, deliberately putting himself between her and the other cars.

Looking over, he saw that her hands were still gripping the steering wheel tightly and she was taking deep breaths, with her eyes closed. Getting out of his car, he tapped on her window and was surprised to see her jerk in response, eyes flying open.

It seemed to take her a moment to recognize him, but she opened the door and reached for her duffel bag.

"You okay?" Brian asked and she shook her head.

"I've done some crazy things," She muttered, irritated. "But that seriously took the cake." He smiled, knowing how she felt a little too well and helped her out of the car, noticing she seemed a little shaky.

"You did great." He assured her, keeping a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him questioningly. "We need to get away from the cars."

Nodding, Izzie allowed herself to be led and they warily followed the rest of the group, Brian keeping her close.

Using the confrontation between Dom and Fenix to cover their movements, Brian and Izzie put distance between them and the rest of the group.

"I'm gonna enjoy what happens next." The six scariest words in the universe, he decided when a line of explosions ripped through the five cars and they hit the ground, evading the shrapnel.

"Holy crap." Izzie gasped and Brian nodded, disbelieving as he eyed the inferno.

"Nice plan, Dom." He muttered, looking around for an intact vehicle and hoping they could escape in the confusion. His gaze caught on a Range Rover and pulling Izzie up with him, they ducked into the crowd to the car and he opened the door.

Relieved to see the keys in the ignition, Brian pushed Izzie in first and then jumped into the driver's seat.

"I assume you have a plan." She asked, sarcasm clear in her tone as she looked at him and the engine roared to life as he flashed her a smile.

"Yeah, get the fuck outta here." Pausing a moment, she nodded.

"Good plan." But first they had to pick someone up. Coming to a stop in the middle of the bedlam, Brian spotted Dom and opened the window.

"Dom! Lets go!" Disbelief and annoyance shot through him as the other man looked at them, confusion on his face. "Dom! Get in the fucking car!" Finally he made a move, running toward them and opening the back door.

"Friend of yours?" Izzie asked as Dom jumped in and Brian shrugged.

"It was his idea to blow up the cars." He answered as he hit the gas and they shot into the night, thankfully with no one chasing them.

"That explains a whole lot." She said flatly and Brian smiled as the approached the cliff face. "Keep the outcropping to your left." Nodding, Brian gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as they shot back into the tunnel.

It wasn't any easier the second time through, the larger vehicle being harder to maneuver and none of them relaxed until they were back on the road. Like, ten miles away from the drop point.

Izzie cracked first. A snort caught his attention and she giggled as he looked her way, Dom doing the same, no doubt.

"You okay, kid?" The other man asked and she finally broke into hysterical laughter. Brian glanced at the rearview, meeting Dom's gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"We were totally screwed, guys!" She finally gasped out, in the midst of her laughter and Brian smiled, realizing what she was getting at.

"What's she talking about, O'Conner?" Dom asked and he shrugged.

"Braga kills all the drivers after the run." He explained and Izzie calmed down enough to elaborate.

"It's the best way to keep the operation secret. They kill the drivers, hide the bodies across the border and no one is the wiser." Leaning her head back against the seat, she closed her eyes. "The first run is always the last."

"Way to inspire loyalty." Dom muttered and Brian pressed his lips together.

"Before this goes any further, I just want to say thank you." Izzie said, opening her eyes and giving them both a grateful smile. "I'd be dead now, if it weren't for you guys… even if _someone_ blew up my car back there."

Dom chuckled as she shot a glare his way and Brian grinned, letting himself relax, finally.


End file.
